Stuck with the Slayer
by Dawnlady
Summary: BTVSTamora Pierce Daine Sequel x-over. Some Tortallians get to Sunnydale through a Portal, will they be help or work for the slayer? A new mastervamp in town- trouble arising! More inside it. Please read and review. chapter 12 is up (3-3-04)
1. Arrivings

  
  
Well, I know I haven't completed my other story, yet. But I had this idea in my mind and so I started writing this story. No discworld this time, but Buffy. Timelines: Well for the Tamora Pierce characters, after emperor mage, and after the border between mortal realms and the realms of god is gone. But chaos wanted to push her luck by sending the most important Tortallians away. Now Alanna, Jon, George, Thayet, Raoul, Gary, Daine, Numair and Kitten were sent trough a portal and landed on a cemetery in Sunnydale which is of course in an other Dimension Timeline of Buffy, well kind of my own, there was no attempt of raping Buffy by Spike, and he does not get a soul. All the Scoobies are used to him, now and trust him, even Xander (well he was dragged into it kicking and screaming, but now he does trust him). The calling for the potentials never happened, Tara never died, Willow and her are in love again.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not one BtSV or Tamora Pierce books. Hey this is a fanfic, I am only playing with them. I do not earn any money with it.  
  
It's my first Buffy story and my second fanfic story ever. And I am German, so please do not be offended by grammar or spelling mistakes. And please REVIEW  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a normal night for the two blonde fighters. They were out in the cemetery fighting against a dozen of Vampires. Well it was a normal night for them. Most people won't call it normal at all. They were fast dusting the vampires and after some minutes there were none standing just some small heaps of dust laying around.  
  
The Slayer and the Master vampire continued their discussion. "No Spike, I won't! I think blond is cuter than dark hair." "I'll tell peaches. That will really get him." "Spike, dare to!" They were tickling each other as someone was coughing. "Ehm, would you mind to draw your attention to us. We would like to see the look on the face of the slayer, when we kill her."  
  
The blond woman turned around, angrily facing the vampire who had disturbed them. "Can't you wait till I am ready? No manners at all" she sighed. "I was having fun" The peroxide blonde man now faced the vampires, too. "That's our way, luv. No manners at all. But well, what do you think about having another dance? If we are fast we could enjoy ourselves elsewhere"  
  
The vampire hissed "A vampire, calling the slayer his love? You are a shame!" "And you must be really wet behind the ears to be shocked by it. It's common knowledge, I am Spike the blackest sheep of the vampires. Wait there is another black sheep, my Sire Angelus the Vampire with a soul." The blonde girl were getting bored "DO no talk, fight. I wanted to see the late night movie." "Ok luv let's start." The two of them started punching the vampire in front of them and several other vamps came out of the shadows. "Great, a meeting. What fun"  
  
Suddenly there was a light, expanding into a big portal. People were falling out of the portal. Spike sniffed in the air. "Buffy, they seem to be humans." The vampires around them started to grin. One giggled "Dinner"  
  
Buffy and Spike fought their way to the group. They were trying to get up. "Are you ready to run? We will secure your back. You fall directly in one of our fights" Buffy asked. "Run?" A redhead exclaimed. "I am fully able to fight. And I think the rest of us is, too. Well, except for Kitten maybe. But well a dragon bite is also a serious wound, so she should be able to defend herself." "Well, luv" Spike smirked "This is no everyday fight, there are only two ways to kill them, sharp wood into their heart or behead them." After his words the redhead hit him with her fist, he went down. "Do not dare to speak with me in this way. I may be a girl. But I am really strong" "No quarrels now" Someone said, and to Buffy's surprise the redhead obeyed the order.  
  
"Do not speak, fight. And remember behead them or put sharp wood into their hearts. They won't die from other wounds." Buffy said. "And be careful they want your blood. To suck it. And they could turn you into such a monster too. "  
  
Seconds later the sky was bright with coloured fire. Numair and Alanna were setting the vamps on fire, killing them with magic forces. After a minute no one was left. Spike and Buffy were impressed.  
  
Buffy asked them to come with her. She would like to check some things. And they could sleep at her place. Her eyes begged Spike to help her protect Dawn until they would know more about the stranger. One of them tried to explain, but was cut short by Buffy. "No speaking. Just come with us, we can speak at home. You can explain it to us when we are complete. Plus it is not safe outside."  
  
She called Giles and Xander to be at her home in some minutes and alerted Tara and Willow, that they would have visitors, with strong magic.  
  
******************************* To be continued, I update nearly everyday of the working week, being with my boyfriend at the weekend. So you'll probably read more, soon Please REVIEW!! 


	2. Explanations

Well I want REVIEWS, Please. Is there anybody out there reading my story? Please review!! I've no idea if this story is a good idea or if it sucks. I need your point of view *begging for Reviews... Thanks @ milla for the one and only review *smile  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At home, Buffy asked all of them to enter the house and sit in the living room. Tara, Willow and Dawn were joining them. Some minutes later Giles, Xander and Anya arrived.  
  
"Giles! They came trough a Portal as Spike and me were fighting against Vampires. They can fight well and they seem to have magic." Buffy told Giles.  
  
Giles was cleaning his glasses. "Well, I think, the first thing to do is to introduce everybody." Alanna and Jon were nodding. The older man, pointed at the blonde girl they had met in the graveyard "This is Buffy", he pointed to the blond man "Spike" to the small redheaded woman "Willow", a shy blonde girl next to Willow "Tara" a young girl with brown hair "Buffy's sister Dawn", the dark haired man who entered the house at last "Xander" the beauty next to him "Anya". He coughed "And I am Rupert Giles."  
  
Jon looked to Alanna bidding her to do the introductions. Alanna stood up.  
  
Buffy watched her closely, the outspoken redhead had power and she seemed to be a good fighter. She was alerted. The woman pointed at the man with the dark hair first, Buffy had seen his pleading look seconds before and was hiding a grin. "This is Jonathan of Conté, King of Tortall and Voice of the Bazhir Tribes." She pointed at the most beautiful women Buffy had ever seen. "Thayet his Queen and commander of the Queens Riders". She took a step back, introducing another man "George of Pirates Swoop, my husband." Next to this George a tall man with broad shoulders was sitting and watching the Scoobies intensively being prepared for danger. The brown haired man next to him was trying to calm him down. "Raoul of Goldenlake Commander of the Kings Own and our premier minister Gareth of Naxen" The last two people seemed to be a couple trying to calm down some small, which was sitting in the lap of the tall lanky man with the dark hair, the girl had brown hair and seemed to be younger than the rest. "Numair Salmalin Black Robe Mage and Veralidaine Sarrasri Wild Mage and Skysong a young Dragon which had been adopted by Daine." Alanna heard gasps, "Kitten- I mean Skysong is a baby dragon, and she means no harm."  
  
"Well, and who are you?" Buffy asked. "I am.." She was cut short by the so called King. "She is Sir Alanna of Pirate Swoop, Trebond and Olau, first female knight in centuries and the Kings champion." Alanna was cursing. Gary grinned "We all know you do not like to show off, but now do not get into one of your fits, but sit down. If you are too angry with Jon, Alanna you could put a frog in his bed later, wouldn't be for the first time."  
  
All the strangers started laughing and Spike couldn't hide a smirk as well. Giles was irritated "Wait, didn't you said, he was your King. How could that be if she doesn't even obey him?"  
  
Gary was still laughing "Well we were friends since our time as Pages. And Alanna was, covered as Alan, the squire of Jon. So she could do and say things no one else would dare to say. And their Majesties are both not as formal as we were used to." Alanna was getting impatient, "Well, that's not interesting at all. There are .." "Alanna ," now Jon's voice was carrying an order "Be silent, your impatience is not good at this point."  
  
Alanna obeyed. Jon relaxed a bit. "We have some questions. We do not know where we are or when we are, or even what happened. Someone tricked us all into a spell. And that's a frightening thought as we have strong mages with us."  
  
"Strong Mages?" Giles looked worried. He was a bit afraid of the things that could happen if these strangers would fight against them.  
  
"First, to answer your questions, you are in Sunnydale, California and I think you are no longer in your time, the times of knights and kings are over for centuries. And I do not think you are out of this dimension as well. As I know there were no strong mages in the times, you could come from. And I do not know a country called Tortall. But to be sure, Dawn, would you please get one of the maps, you use in school, and I would like to know if they know any landmarks." Giles finished his little speech.  
  
Buffy winced. "Giles, as long as you are working on facts, may I leave you for a moment, I have to attend these wounds."  
  
Alanna stood up. "May I assist you, right here, you will feel better in some seconds." The Slayer shrugged, "Why not?" Showing Alanna a real deep wound in her left arm and another one on her shoulder.  
  
Alanna put her hand on the wound and purple light went into it. Spike was getting nervous, "What are you doing there firehead?" Jon answered for Alanna "She is just healing her wounds, she has a strong healing gift. She saved me from death before as she was 11. She broke a big spell to save me."  
  
Still nervous, Spike went to Buffy's side. Alanna get her hand of, the first wound was healed. They were impressed. "You heal fast" Alanna stated, "It doesn't cost much power to heal you" She healed the second wound and sat back. Buffy said thanks to her. "But Buffy, something inside you feels weird."  
  
"Well I think, as you are not from our world and will leave it with our help or have to stay with us. We could tell you everything. You have no ID and you will not be able to tell someone who doesn't know. Buffy is the Slayer. There is one Chosen in every generation to fight the evil creatures and stop the apocalypse as well as demons and vampires. She is stronger, faster and her senses are better as normal human abilities. And she heals faster." Giles stated.  
  
"Well, but that's not the weird feeling I have. It's not strength! It's well something connected to the realms of death." Alanna answered.  
  
"No wonder, I have died twice in the last years. First time only for some minutes, being revived by Xander than. Second time I was dead for month." Buffy explained.  
  
"Back from the dead, like Roger. " Alanna shivered. "Well, this time I am not the cause of the former death."  
  
George came over and hugged her. Buffy looked confused. "What's the matter firehead?" Spike asked.  
  
Alanna looked at him angrily " My Name is Sir Alanna, not firehead. And as it is I had killed a man, the Duke Roger, Jon's cousin, the day I got my shield. Well some times after it, my brother brought him back from the death, and Roger was again plotting against the crown trying to kill Jon. So I killed him again. But before I could kill him, he killed my twin brother and his alliances killed some friends of mine."  
  
"Well, the Slayer killed no friends and she is just doing what she had done before she sacrificed herself, she is saving this city and time by time - the world." Spike threw in.  
  
Dawn sighed "He is telling the truth, she has sacrificed herself to stop the apocalypse my blood had started, one of us had to die me or her. She did it. And Willow got her back together with Tara. They performed a big spell and so she came back. And is slowly recovering."  
  
Numair looked startled "You performed one of the great ancient spells. Even I won't try it."  
  
The Scoobies didn't look impressed. Daine explained "And he is one of the seven strongest Mages on our world. He is one of the seven Black Robe Mages."  
  
Now the Scoobies looked impressed.  
  
Numair continued "Well, Willow you can't control your powers as you should, Tara you are better but you are not good either. You both have too much power for such a bad self-control. I can work on it while we are here and Jon and Alanna could, too."  
  
"Numair, stop it. There are other things we should attend first. There are more questions to ask. For example, what sort of monsters were fighting against you in the graveyard and why should they want to suck our blood" Raoul interjected.  
  
"The creatures are called Vampires as we said earlier. Mostly soulless, hunting humans, living on blood, they prefer human blood but could live on animal blood as well. Continuously fighting the slayer, having Master- vampires who can rule other vamps. Some have the power to go into the mind of people but only some of the eldest. Vampires are killers, stronger than human beings, can't stand sunlight. Vampires would burn in sunlight, can be killed by chopping the head of, bathing them in holy water or sunlight, or they could be staked in the heart with wooden stake. They will try to drink your blood. If they drank from your blood they'll try to turn you. So do not drink their blood or you will be a vamp, too. Oh and most of them fear crosses, but the older ones knew, that a cross would only hurt them, if it would contact with them. Vampires have normal human faces but can vamp out and put their gamefaces on. Spike show them." Buffy said.  
  
Spike vamped into his gameface for some seconds. The Tortallians reached for their weapons. " No he is a good vamp." Buffy interjected and the Scoobies were giggling as they heard Spike growl. "He will not hurt anyone. He wouldn't be here if he would be a danger for us. A vampire can not get into a house. He can only enter a house when he is invited. So never invite anyone into the house. If someone can't enter he shouldn't do it. There are only two good Vampires. Spike here, and Angel down in L.A.. They are both invited in here, everyone else who can't enter shouldn't enter."  
  
"How is it possible to have two harmless Vampires" Alanna asked, ignoring Spikes growl. Oh he is not harmless, he just wouldn't harm humans, and friends of mine. He has a chip that protected us from him first. Now he likes us, and helps us against evil. And the other Vamp Angel is the one and only Vampire with a soul. He is also helping the helpless, but not here. He is in LA."  
  
************************************************* To be continued. And please review! 


	3. settling

Disclaimer: Same procedure as everywhere. I do not own anything.  
  
Comments:  
  
@ Kida: Well they are impressed because Daine said he is one of the seven biggest mages of their world. Not because of the colour of the robe. And I am sorry, but I am not able to copy the slang - I am a native German speaker. I never watched Buffy on English, and I am happy if my English is right. No idea about slang or quotes out of Buffy. I am so sorry, I would like to do it the right way anyway but it's more than I can do. If someone would like to translate Buffy's sentences in Buffy slang - You are welcome.  
  
@ Nightshade thanks  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Vampires are soulless" Gary asked. "Yeah, no soul just bloodthirsty things." Xander added.  
  
"Well," Giles was cleaning his glasses,"First, you need a place to stay for the rest of the night. I would think the best thing would be letting you sleep here. We get some blankets and sleeping-bags for you. And we will continue with research and other things in the morning. And remember, no inviting!"  
  
So everybody went sleeping.  
  
In the morning Dawn was send to school and the rest of the Scoobies were meeting in the living room again.  
  
Giles and Numair were working on finding a way to send the Tortallians back into their time. Buffy was asking the rest of them about fighting abilities. She was determined to let them show it in the evening. Willow was asking Jon about Magic and Daine was explaining things about her magic to Tara. Spike sat in the shadows in a corner watching Thayet and Gary who tried to comfort Thayet. Xander was playing with Kitten.  
  
After two hours Giles gave in. He and Numair got in front of the group. "We have a problem. There are no notes about your world or about a Portal like the one which brought you to our world. That means, we have no idea of a way to get you back. We have to settle you here somehow. We couldn't let you go outside much, without any ID´s. We have to find a way. You will all sleep at one of our homes for the next time, until we have found a way to get you back. We will settle that later on. And we will have to teach you our informal language and our way of life. You will get introduced to our technical wonders and you will have to wear other cloths. We will try to find something for you. Maybe you could help us with our fight as long as you are here. But we will have to make plans, first." Giles explained.  
  
The Tortallians were upset. The Scoobies were trying to figure out the work caused by this timetable to comfort the strangers.  
  
Jon answered Giles speech. "We would be grateful to accept your help. But we need to go home as fast as possible. It is my Kingdom and we are at the edge of a war. My best warriors are caught here, with me. We are needed." Alanna put her hand on Jons arm. "Considering the facts, only an immortal or a goddess could have sent us here. We will help you, as long as we are stuck here. And we will work on a way home."  
  
"We need a check on your abilities, Spitfire" Spike grinned.  
  
Alanna was getting annoyed. "Do not call me Spitfire, my name is Alanna."  
  
"But Spitfire fits" Spike murmured with a smirk. Jon was grinning.  
  
"Well, let us try some thing" Alanna grinned and attacked Spike. She moved into a shang-kick and Spike sent her flying into the wall. "Not half as strong as the Slayer" he grinned.  
  
"No fighting in the living room." Buffy stated. "We have a training room at the Magic Box." "But first some clothes for King Artus table knights ." Xander broke in.  
  
"Thayet may fit in Tara's cloths, Daine in Willows and Alanna in mine. Xan- Man can you get clothes for the men? I think we have to buy some for some of them." Buffy stated  
  
"Kitten can hide in Spikes duster. Maybe she will bite him." Alanna grinned.  
  
They dressed the Tortallians in more fitting clothes, putting the weapons into a bag to take them to the magic box. The Tortallians were unused to the strange clothing.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Short and boring chapter, I know but I haven't got the time to carry on. It should only be the introduction to the chapter, but I am late. So sorry. To be continued soon. 


	4. skills and plans

Well, this is the second rather short and annoying chapter. For some reasons 1.) I do not have much time right now 2.) I am writing on a second story and want to update both 3.) I have a kind of a writer's blockade. 4.) I nearly got myself hurt while training with the fire department and the ambulance men.(well they were training on me and some other extra trained people. We played injured people after a car accident)  
  
Disclaimer - Nothings mine. Owned by Joss W. and bla  
  
@ Kida: I like reviews, and I like it if someone shows me my mistakes. And I am hating it, that I can do nothing to prove Buffy's slang. I do not even watched at least one of the shows in English.  
  
@ Coldfang, I hope that it would be interesting, If I am seriously writing again. I have a problem with getting lost in introductions these days. They last for chapters - And looking for your storys, you might like my Tamora Pierce story as well, Chaos is involved. Well actually she is getting lost in chaos, because of some changes and the arrival of some discworld characters  
  
@ all I really really like Reviews, **HINT** please Review!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy was grinning at the female Tortallians. "You shouldn't mind so much. We could have lent you skirts and our skirts are really short barely touching the knees." She chuckled as she saw the expressions in the eyes of three of the men "Men! You would like it, I should have known." Alanna and Thayet were glaring at their husbands, Daine silently punched Numair in his arm. "Don't dare" Alanna growled.  
  
At the Magic Box Buffy let them to the training room in the back. Giles explained. "We will test your fighting skills in sword play, weapon less battle, fighting with daggers, handing a bow or a crossbow, and will show you some moves with a stake as well."  
  
Buffy went in the middle of the room. "Who's first?"  
  
Alanna went up, unsheathing her sword. "Just an honour sword game or seriously fighting?" Buffy looked question. Alanna sighed "In a real duel at home you are only allowed to use your sword. No kicks, punches, tricks, other weapons, magic and so on."  
  
Buffy grinned "Well you will have to follow street fighting rules in this fight. Swords, no other weapons, but kicking and punching and dirty tricks allowed."  
  
They were facing each other now. Then the duel starts. As long as Alanna could stick to swordplay she was much better than Buffy. She avoided testing Buffy's strength and got out of the way of punches and kicks. She was a way too fast for Buffy and after ten minutes won. She put her sword on Buffy's neck and said "Yield". Buffy was angry kicking away the sword. But she was stopped by Giles. Buffy it was a duel on swords. She has won. Alanna is even faster than you. She must be famous for her skills."  
  
The men grinned "Alanna is famous for her fencing skills. She is the best on court. She was barely ever beaten in a sword fight."  
  
Alanna wasn't even sweating she just breathes a bit harder than usual. Spike came over to her. "You are a warrior, I can smell that. You aren't even sweating. Spitfire you are a hell of a bloody woman."  
  
They continued their tests mostly losing against the Slayer but being good enough to prove for real fighters. No inhuman strength but strongly build up strength and good at their skills.  
  
George was fast with his daggers, knowing every bloody trick that had been used by street fighters and criminals. Buffy adored his way of fighting. He should be really good with a stake.  
  
Daine impressed everyone with her archery. She was much better as the Slayer hitting every target. Spike murmured something about staying away from a woman who was bloody good with stakes that flew wide and fast.  
  
Raoul was good at fist fighting and the strongest of the group. Jon and Alanna showed them some really useful shang moves.  
  
Then it was time to check out the magic abilities of the group. Alanna caused a wall of power, where nothing could get through, then she lit a candle. She had shown her fighting spells at the first evening. Jon was also doing a wall of power, than he switched to making a big ball of power, which lights the whole room, before he stopped the spell.  
  
Numair doesn't bother to show of. He just did the wall of power and shrugging sat down again.  
  
Daine was just starting as she nearly jumped out of her skin, feeling something that felt like an immortal tingling on her senses. She was alerted. "I sense an immortal. Get weapons. I am not sure if it is a creature of your or our world. But it would be dangerous." She yelled.  
  
Everyone got a weapon, Daine herself chose a crossbow.  
  
Then a boy entered the room. The tension lost for the Scoobies. "Oz" they cried. Willow spoke up. "Daine, now, that I see Oz I think he is the cause of your alert. Could you check on it? We would like to be warned if there is everything else around."  
  
Daine checked on it. "It's him. But that's weird, why him?"  
  
"Well I do not know what it is what you sense, but I am a werewolf. I am turning into a wolf three nights around full moon. So I am not quite human."  
  
Daine reached out further with her senses. "Yeah, you really are a hunting brother, she said. I can speak to your wolf-self. It's weird it says it is imprisoned by you. It suffers from being imprisoned. But he likes to hunt two-leggers. He said something about meals. I should have a longer chat to him later."  
  
Oz looked surprised. "You mean, you can talk to him. Let him see sense. Maybe even make him not hunting or hurting two leggers aeh - humans? "If I've got the time for it, I think, I should be able to do it. If he isn't too reluctant."  
  
"It would be so important for me. Actually werewolves can let out their inner wolf without the full moon. But I could not let him go free because he would hurt someone. I lock myself at the three nights he is getting free. I could be a much better help if he would be controlled and see senses in not hurting human."  
  
Oz went babbling as he tried to explain his situation to this strange girl. He would like help. And he would even beg on his knees to get this help.  
  
"You wanted to show us your power" Dawn begged being bored.  
  
Daine went to the middle of the room, shifting into a mouse. The small mouse was leaving her cloth. She shifted into a bear a wolf and an eagle, before turning back into a mouse and then into a snake, to get back into her cloths. In her cloths she turned back into her human shape.  
  
Everyone was impressed.  
  
After some minutes Giles broke the silence. "Well having some great mages and great fighter around here we will make slaying more easily. I will set up a timetable, who will patrol when and where. We should pair the warriors up with either Spike or Buffy for the first days and then the mages with Willow and Spike or Buffy. And later on I hope it would be Ok to pair up a warrior with either spike or Buffy or a Mage. Would be enough power for a normal patrol."  
  
He remained silent for a while.  
  
Buffy broke in. "What about Spike, Gary, Raoul and me going for a patrol in an hour and the rest sticking on magic or stake-fighting while we are away."  
  
Giles was agreeing with her "I think that is a good idea Buffy. As the mages told earlier, they could help Willow and Tara with controlling their power, they should start to train it. But I think I will take Numair with me to the table work, doing more research for ways back to there world. And Daine can talk to Oz at the time."  
  
"Tomorrow we will send Thayet, Alanna and Daine shopping with Willow, Tara and Dawn. Xander should take the men shopping. Buffy you will not remain home alone, facing the lawyer for the heritage of your mother. I will be with you. And everyone else would be out of the way for some hours. It's easy to explain them coming to us in the evening, for a party or watching a movie. But telling everyone they are staying with us all the time would not be good."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Idea! Spike you should be able to get them faked ID´s. Use their real names. Let them live in a big town until recently and make up some last names if needed."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
To be continued . I would like to get reviews!! 


	5. fights, Sire and childe

Back again Sorry, didn't want to let you wait for so long, but University tests had priority. So now, I am having holidays and time to update.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy is not mine. If I would own BtVS I would not have to go to university.  
  
Comments:  
  
@ Tani, well Buffy has the supernatural aspect to her skills, but Alanna is an experienced fighter, who has more skills, knows more tricks and even won against a shang Dragon, Ysandir and as an squire against a much bigger knight, so she might be able to win against Buffy- And she is able in my story.  
  
@ Cold Fang Thanks. And by the way . Spidrens . well some spidrens and someone with arachnophobia - it's an idea I have to think about.  
  
@ Nightshade Thanks  
  
@ all I like reviews, I want reviews and I will comment on every single review in the next chapter . so please, please review and let me know what you think about my story.  
  
**************************************************************** Chapter 5  
  
"Ok, guys. I need your names again and we will have to make up surnames." Spike announced. They decided to leave the names, Numair Salmalin and Daine Sarrasri, George Cooper, Alanna Trebond, Raoul Goldenlake, Gareth Naxen, and Thayet Conte.  
  
Spike went out to get them faked ID cards. They would do for normal controls.  
  
Alanna chose Willow to care for and got into the backroom with her, talking about magic and controlling. Jon did the same in a storing room with Tara. They both went out of the main room, and set up barriers so that Willow and Tara could hurt no one while learning.  
  
Oz and Daine were sitting in a corner, Daine was talking with Oz and his inner wolf. Changing her talking partner every some sentences, trying to find a pact, both of them would like.  
  
Numair was doing research with Giles. They were discussing some legends about Portals.  
  
Dawn and Thayet were helping them by doing research in some books.  
  
Gary and Raoul tried some moves with stakes on the dummy.  
  
Buffy was out with Xander getting some take away food for dinner.  
  
Anya was doing some work for the shop.  
  
Half an hour later, Spike was back. The rest had started eating, even if the Tortallians were not used to such food at all. But mostly liked the taste of it.  
  
After the meal they got back on their work.  
  
Buffy, Spike, Raoul and Gary went out on patrol. Buffy had Thayets short- sword on her side, and some stakes, Spike had Daines short-sword she was made to carry by Alanna, and also some stake, Raoul has his sword, his daggers and some stakes and Gary was armed like Raoul.  
  
They went through the town, looking for trouble, as a group of 12 vampires arrived. "Uh Oh, is there a nest of them?" Buffy asked. "Slayer" One of the vamps hissed. "Your last day is here, say your prayer."  
  
"That's getting old" Buffy replied. "You will see your friends, here, die. You will watch their deaths." The vampire hissed. "You are no fledging" Spike stated. "No, I am older than the Grandfather of our precious Slayer" The Vampire answered, not looking at Spike. Spike smirked "That's my part to say, and I can even be your great- grandfather, is it?" The Vampire looked irritated "You, .. You are one of us . supporting the Slayer? You have to die! My master Drusilla would wish it."  
  
Raoul and Gary were listening to their conversation, swords drawn, watching the back of Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy was laughing now, Gary and Raoul were wondering if the fight starts sometimes soon, or if it was all about making the monsters annoyed.  
  
"Drusilla will want it? Well I don't think Dru would like your report of killing her childe" Buffy couldn't stop laughing. "You are speaking with William the Bloody - old Spike so to say." Spike was smirking, the vampires were shifting uncomfortably hearing his name.  
  
Then Gary shouted "At the rear! 10 Vamps behind us. Get the ones in front of you." Now everyone starts fighting, the vampires were shocked about the fighting skills of the normal human most times their dinner would not fight back so hard, beheading vampire after vampire. Rarely noticing the wounds they got.  
  
Spike and Buffy were fast, killing vamp after vamp and then helping Gary and Raoul who had just three vamps left, to deal with.  
  
They killed the last three vamps in teamwork and considering the wounds of Gary and Raoul headed back to the Magic Box.  
  
There Alanna rushed to their aid, healing the more serious wounds first then attending the others. Spike and Buffy had wounds, too but they assured Alanna that their wounds would heal fast and good, just with some bandages.  
  
So Alanna and Thayet attended the wounds with some stuff out off the first aid kit.  
  
Giles was nervous. "What happened? You were 4 warriors, some vampires would not be able to hurt you all as bad." "Well, maybe not some, but it were 25 blood-sucking babes, and they were no fledglings, oh and their master is Drusilla. She is back in town, something new nasty must be up. Some new apocalypse or what. Time for research guys." Buffy said.  
  
Xander could not stand the urge to tease Spike. "Your old flame is back in town? Trying to kill you? Well Big Bad must have done something really nasty. Were you stealing the little birdies of the madwoman?"  
  
Spike growled. Buffy grinned but Giles had enough. "It's not the time for such things, come on Xander, research time."  
  
The Tortallians were confused. Alanna spoke up "What's that all about? Apocalypse? Something nasty? Old flame? Could someone be so kind to tell us what's happening?" She was getting impatient.  
  
"Alanna stop" Jon's voice was commanding.  
  
"Yeah, Spitfire! Be a good dog and do as your master said" Spike was smirking again.  
  
Alanna was exploding, unsheating her sword and rushing towards Spike.  
  
"Alanna"- "Spike" "NOO" Jon and Buffy were commanding at the same time.  
  
Jon rushed to Alanna and holds her back with George´s help. Buffy caught Spike.  
  
"Enough of it!" Buffy demanded. "Both of you. The next one who is getting anyone into a fit or a rage has to do the cooking and to wash the dishes for all of us back at the house. For some time."  
  
That helped. Alanna hated everything related to the kitchen. She wasn't used to it.  
  
And Spike, well, he would loose his pride if he was forced to be a domesticated kitchen vampire. He was still the Big Bad. But he would not like it to be the Big Bad chef.  
  
Sometimes later Giles decided, that it was time to head back to home. It was getting late and they had not found anything.  
  
Spike escorted Buffy, Willow, Tara, Dawn and the Tortallians back to Revello drive.  
  
At the doorstep of Buffys house a figure was sitting. He stood up as he saw the group, looking with love to Buffy and with a bit of hate and disgust to Spike.  
  
Buffy provided a fight by telling all of them to go to the sitting room and sit down, quiet.  
  
Angel let out a growl as he recognized that Spike was invited into the house.  
  
He was furious about it. "Buffy, how could you let him enter the house? Well, he is my grandchilde, but he is evil. Did you forget that he is William the Bloody?"  
  
Spike growled and Buffy shouted "Stop it. I am in command here, and so I decide who is invited and who not. Angel, why are you here? What happened? " He sighed "My childe, Drusilla, she is back. She is up to no good. Wesley found parts of a prophesy about the childes of a later souled vampire. I have to speak to Giles"  
  
*************************************************  
  
To be continued. Well, again, I like review. I am not able to write buffys parts in buffys slang, cause I am german. And I have seen the shows in german. Sorry bout that. 


	6. Poofs and Grandechildes

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except the plot (hopefully)  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You can speak with Giles. We know, that Drusilla is back in town. Some of her new childes were attacking us. But they didn't expect that Spike would fight on our side. So we managed to kill some of them." Buffy said.  
  
Angel was in a brooding mood. She spoke to him in an annoyed way, and there was Spike with her and a lot of strangers, too. He only growled as a comment.  
  
"Angel, when I am speaking of some, I mean we fought 25 little blood suckers." Buffy snapped at him.  
  
Angel gasped. He had not imagined that Drusilla could have such an army. But he had other things on his mind right now. "Buffy, who are all these people here? What do they do here? And why are you speaking about Slaying stuff with other humans as the Scoobies in reach? " He asked concerned.  
  
"Well, they are kind of stuck here. Came through a portal. Living in a medieval world. They fought with us just after arriving here, and Gary and Raoul fought with Spike and me against Drusillas army. Willow, would you introduce them?"  
  
Willow stood up. She pointed at one after the other, telling their name, skills and so on. "King Jonathan of Conté, he is a great mage and he knows how to fence (sword or dagger) and is a good archer. His wife Thayet, good archer, well with swords. Raoul Goldenlake trained as a warrior, knight, good with sword daggers and bow, and also strong at sparring. Gareth of Naxen, also a knight, same skills as Raoul, only not as strong, due to outward apereance. Georg of Pirates Swoop trained for street fight, also good at fencing and archery. His wife Alanna of Trebond, Olau and Pirates Swoop, she is a female knight, beating Buffy at a sword duel in the afternoon. Good in every kind of material arts, has magic, the usual kind and a strong healing gift. Numair Salmalin, one of the seven strongest mages of his world, really strong. And Daine Sarrasri, she has a strong magic with animals, can shape shift into one and she could sense Oz inner wolf, and she is really good at shooting, and okay in fencing. " Willow said without breathing.  
  
Spike looked at her "Red breath. Now!"  
  
She looked at him ruefully. "Sorry started babbling again."  
  
Spike smirked at her. "I know, red. Couldn't overhear that, was far to obvious."  
  
Angel was brooding again.  
  
"Bloody Poof," Spike smirked "What is wrong with them helping us, they are great fighters." He looked at the Tortalians and with a gesture he introduced Angel to them. "This is Angel, a vampire with a soul and a likening for brooding, bloody poof. Oh and he is my grandsire. He sired the vamp who made me."  
  
Buffy gritted her teeth seeing Angels tension growing. "Spike just shut up! Do not call Angel Poof as long as you are in my house, or the Magic Box. And Angel do not try to attack, kill or even hurt Spike or I will get you for that. He is a great help around here now. And do not quarrel! There are more important matters."  
  
**********************************************  
  
please review 


	7. Growls and jealousy

Ok, it is really time to put a new chapter up. I have to say sorry to all of you. I was occupied with other things, like partys, my boyfriend, my bestfriend and so on . Hopefully the next chapters will be up faster.  
  
Disclaimer: No not mine, except for the plot maybe.  
  
Comments : I like reviews and will comment on every review I - hopefully- get.  
  
@ Cold Fang Whoups, I really forgot Kitten, well she is somewhere else then, occupied with something, or they forgot her, because she was sleeping behind the couch. And get your pet-dragon away, I can write my story as I like to ;-) But to be good to you, she will appear right now, in this chapter  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
In this moment of tension something chirped behind the couch and Angel put on his game face. Daine shrieked. "No, stop it. It´s just Kitten, she must have been fallen asleep behind the couch and is waking up right now. She is just a baby. Kitten, come here" Kitten crawled to Daine, watched by a again furious Angel.  
  
"A baby demon" He snarled. "In your house, now I understand, you have changed. First you let this bastard Spike in your house and now a baby demon . whats next? Drusilla? A hell Goddess?"  
  
Buffy took a step back from Angel. "No, you are simply jealous of Spike and Kitten is no demon, she is a dragon, and she is here with her HUMAN guardian, Daine, because she is just a mere baby."  
  
Still in his game-face Angel growled at Buffy. His growl brought Spike to Buffys side, wrapping a protective arm around her. He would rather be the one getting attacked from Angel than letting Angel hurt Buffy by attacking her. Well Angel would loose, but the mere thought of her first love attacking her, would hurt Buffy.  
  
Angel was distracted by this event. And even more by Buffy not killing Spike for touching her.  
  
Willow tried to restore the peace. "Angel, you have to understand, that Spike is a friend and a Scoobie now. He helps a lot. We are all getting used to have him around us. Dawn worships him. Even Xan gets better with him. So just accept him or leave. And Kitten is indeed a Dragon and not a demon. We checked that. Buffy would not bring danger into the house. And now behave. We have other matter to discuss."  
  
Angel was not sure " You are all under the spell"  
  
At this minute Xan had enough "Listen dead boy, they are right. We have nothing dangerous in here, except you. You with your I am loosing my soul once or twice a year because I shagged someone attitude. Accept our judgment of friends and foes, or leave." "Bloody hell, Xander, that was a good speech." Spike called Xan by his real name for the first time.  
  
"And I meant it. You are much better than him." Xander admitted.  
  
"I am going to find Giles. Maybe he is still sane." Angel muttered and left.  
  
"He was really one of the good ones? " Alanna asked  
  
"Most times he is one of the good guys." Spike explained. "But if he had a moment of sheer happiness he is one of the bad guys again - Angelus. He once shagged the Slayer and went all evil." The slayer slapped Spike. "Thank you for telling them about the successes of my love life " she growled.  
  
"Hey, I haven't told them of us, pet" He taunted.  
  
Alanna ignored his last sentence. "What happened after he turned evil?"  
  
Buffy looked unhappy. "I killed him. Later we could get him back from hell and Willow restored his soul with the spell the gypsies had used to curse him with the soul. He went evil again after that, by having a moment of happiness, but Willow got faster with the restoring spell and we got him back."  
  
"He should have known better than to go to Giles without us." Willow said. "Giles is still uneasy around him. He cant forget the time Angelus tortured him and killed his Jenny."  
  
"Well Giles will have to invite him, if he is to uneasy he could just not invite him and Angel will have to come back before daylight." Buffy said  
  
*****************************************  
  
Short chappy and no action, more tomorrow, I promise 


	8. Sleeping spells and Room mates

I am really really sorry about abandoning my story for such a long time. Please forgive me!  
  
Comments:  
  
@ coldfang, get the stick out of ya ass, it is my story. If I decide to forget anyone, I'll just do it!! Cause its mine *evil grinning psychotic Dawnlady ..  
  
@ oneinamilliongirl ok, I am continuing the story right now . hope to read reviews soon  
  
@ All, I really want more reviews . or well maybe I should just stop the story . if nobody is interested in it ..  
  
Disclaimer: same bla as every chapter I do not own any of the chars they are owned by much known people .. Gosh, this is a FAN-Fic Story .  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Angel was angry, well if he was honest to himself he was jealous. Jealous, that the Scoobies allowed Spike to join their circle, that even Xan had spoken for Spike. Even more jealous of the fact, that Buffy was feeling comfortable around Spike and he had seen the looks Spike sent her.  
  
He was hurrying over to Giles place to ask the watcher what was wrong with his brain cells. Or if he was magicked. That was the solution, a spell, they were all under a spell. Thoughts rambled in Angel.  
  
Giles was tired, he wasn't amused as his doorbell rang. And as he opened the door and saw Angel he was rather - well uh pissed. He didn't like Angel, well in fact he hated him, for his Angelus part and the part that Angelus killed Jenny. He had loved that women for Christ's sake, and this damned Vampire had to shag the Slayer and then kill Jenny. "Angel, why are you here?"  
  
Angel was in a rage, and now, even Giles was unfriendly to him. "I came to Sunnydale to warn you about Drusilla heading for the Hellmouth again. But now I am also here to warn you. Spike is in the Summer residence, with all the Scoobies. They have to be under a spell. They even defend him - hell even Xander defends him against me."  
  
"Its OK Angel, Spike is one of us, now. He cannot harm humans any more. He has a chip in his head. So he decided to help us, first to be paid with some blood packs and cigarettes later just to help. And well to kick asses even with his chip. Cause he can still hurt demons. He took good care of Dawn at the whole Glory incident, and later as Buffy was dead. He had worked his place into the group and he had made clear that he is worth our trust. So if you just came for this, you can leave again. I won't let you in."  
  
"But you can not mean it . "  
  
"I can and I do. Go back to Buffy and deal with having Spike around as a part of the Scoobies, or go back to LA. We even already had evidence about Drue being in town, before you came. So you could be useful, but you will have to work with Spike, or you could stay angry and well drive home." After these words Giles closed his door into Angels face and went to bed. He really hated this vampire. He was worse than Spike who wouldn't alter his personality for anyone.  
  
Angel went back to the Summers residence brooding. He could not believe that they trusted Spike and that he would have to deal with it. He was the vampire with a soul he should be trusted. Still Xanders word kept repeating in his head - "Listen dead boy, they are right. We have nothing dangerous in here, except you. You with your I am loosing my soul once or twice a year because I shagged someone attitude." They didn't trust him any longer, he had lost his soul and had therefore lost their trust, and trust would not be as easily being gained back as his cursed soul.  
  
He knocked on Buffy's door. A pissed Willow let him in, without saying a word. As she had closed the door she pointed to the basement. "You will sleep in the basement, go down there, now. Most of us are already trying to sleep. You will sleep there alone, we put Spike into Buffy's room, so that he is safe. Do remember you were the one, causing this arrangement. Do hurt anyone here and Mr Pointy would like to get you, if I don't get you first."  
  
She pointed at the basement again and he went into it. He was too shocked to speak. He had caused these sleeping arrangements? He should have been the one sleeping in Buffy's room, not the damned childe of him. He was angry and threw down some things. The door in the basement flew open, showing a rather pissed red-head. At first he thought it was Willow who would give him a lecture, showing her resolve face and going off again. But it wasn't Willow, it was one of the strangers. She was really pissed "Hey some people would like to sleep here, you big nuisance! Bad excuse of a man, can't you behave properly?" She hissed. Then some purple fire left her hand, flowing to his head. "That should silence you for at least four hours!" He heard her say, before he drifted into an immediate sleep. His last thought was damned another pissed witch.  
  
Spike was feeling like he was in heaven, he was sleeping in the same room as the Slayer. Well, not in the same bed as her, but on a mattress on the floor, but hey he was in the same room as the sleeping Slayer. And his Sire would think he would have been in her bed. He really liked this. Lying down, he listened to the Slayers breath. An hour later he heard her trashing, crying and screaming and went to her side to calm her. He sat down next to her, caressing her cheek. She woke up and went down again, sobbing into his hand. He pulled her against him and she continued sobbing into his shirt. After some minutes she went to sleep again in his arms. He sat there watching and guarding over her, in her sleep.  
  
In the morning all of them were really tired, Alanna cursing the milkman who woke them all, being in a bad mood she asked for permission to shoot him for this wake-up call. Nobody was up to that and they decided to go to sleep again.  
  
In the afternoon, they were finally awake. Willow, Thayet and Daine were working in the kitchen to prepare some food, while Tara was out getting new supplies at the supermarket, Raoul and Gary were with her for support and carrying all the bags.  
  
An hour later, they were all sitting in the living room, eating the food the three women had prepared. Well all except Angel who was still sleeping in the basement, even Spike enjoyed the good food, but he was drinking his blood in the kitchen before he joined them at their meal. "Where is the bloody poof?" He asked after they had finished their meal. "Probably still asleep" the little red-headed knight told him. "I used a sleeping spell on him last night kind of forgetting that I do not know who long it will last at an undead."  
  
Spike and Xander were giggling. Spike smirked at Alanna. "Good work, Spitfire."  
  
Alanna just growled, she was too tired and to filled up to cat-fight with him.  
  
Giles was arriving some minutes after they had finished their meal. "Where is this dreadful Vampire?" He muttered after looking into the round.  
  
"Still in the basement, recovering from a sleeping spell, the spitfire caused, bloody poof not able to withstand a sleeping spell" Spike answered.  
  
"You caused a sleeping spell? Why? " Giles asked curious. Alanna answered. "Well he was rather pissed about the situation, so he was wrecking the basement, disturbing anyone's sleep, so I just sent him sleeping so that the silence would be back again, for us." Alanna explained. "Well, I can't see a fault with that. It is better than having him wreck the basement at all. But could you try to wake him now? We should make some plans."  
  
Alanna went down in the basement and found a sleepy and really grumpy vampire down there, complaining about his condition after the spell. Alannas mood wasn't the best at all and she kicked him up the stairs into the living room, where no one could suppress his giggles seeing the small red-head kicking the big dark vampire.  
  
**************************************************** 


	9. 9 Research and Love

***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9 :  
  
Angel was in a deep brooding mood -again, what a change- he was pissed about the whole situation, more than just a bit. They were laughing about him, Angel the souled vampire. Why weren't they laughing about Spike, the damned chipped vampire. A neutered Vamp, ha that was something to laugh about. But even if Spike was a neutered Vamp that would not be enough to trust him. He would watch him and he would show them how wrong they were.  
  
Still giggling Buffy told them to sit down and began to research. Some about the portal that caused the arrival of the Tortallians, the rest to search for some cause of Drues return.  
  
Alanna and Angel were snapping at each other. Angel was thinking of Alanna as danger. She had put a spell on him. He tried to argue about it with Giles and Buffy who told him, it was his own fault, he shouldn't have tried to wreck the basement, he should be happy that Alanna caught him and not Buffy, who would have been seriously pissed.  
  
Spike, Buffy, Raoul and Alanna were grumbling, they hated such things, they wanted to do something not to do research in some old books.  
  
Daine and Oz excused themselves after a while, to work on the wolf, as the full moon would arrive soon and they had to get every talk done before it.  
  
Later the gifted Tortallians Jon, Alanna and Numair were also out of research, to train magic with Willow and Tara.  
  
Spike and Thayet started to make dinner, a grumbling Anya had to help them, and a noisy Kitten tried to help them, while Xander, George, Raoul, Gary and Giles went out to get some weapons and more books from the Magic Box.  
  
At the dinner table later that evening Willow and Oz were nearly bursting with joy. Willow liked the magic lessons, she had much more control and was much faster as two days before, she liked learning and loved magic. Oz had good hopes to get his wolf under control, maybe he could be around everyone at full moon now, and even better, maybe the wolf would come out at request, and he could be a better help in the fight against evil.  
  
Buffy was getting restless, she hated to sit and do research. She wanted to go out and slay something the number of people in her house wasn't good for her nerves and with two vampires she felt a slightly tingle everywhere in the house, even if she knew, who it was it was getting on her nerves. And Angels brooding as well as Spikes taunting weren't good for her either.  
  
Giles noticed her impatience and as everyone was done with dinner, he paired them up for the evenings and nights work. "Buffy, Alanna, Spike and George go on patrol this night. Daine, Oz, Raoul and Gary please go into the kitchen cleaning up the mess. Willow, Tara, Jon and Numair do some more magical training first. Kitten can go with Numair or Daine. Anya, Angel, Xander and I will start research. After kitchen duty you can join us at research. Numair and Jon, if you think it's enough training for Willow and Tara for tonight please join the research, too. We need Willow for the computer part of it."  
  
Buffy, Alanna, Spike and George supplied themselves with weapons for the night, while Daine, Oz, Gary and Raoul went to their kitchen duties. Numair and Jon lead Willow and Tara into another room, and the rest was settling themselves down with the books.  
  
After kitchen duty Daine and the others joined the research party. In the end Daine was the one who found something. "Look, here, that could have something to do with it!" She exclaimed. "A spell to get some supernatural help from another world. Summons the best fighters. The rest is in an unknown language for me."  
  
She handed the book to Giles, who was reading it carefully translating everything twice, after that, he started to clean his glasses, twice. "Well, please get the magicians."  
  
Gary rushed to them, asking them to come to the room. Giles handed the book to Willow who was translating the text as well. She wrote it down for Giles, they compared their versions and then they were sure. Willow couldn't suppress a giggle. "Poor Drue."  
  
Giles started to explain. "This is an ancient spell, he should open a portal to summon some fighters from another world, well if you translate it without care, you could mistook the part about the destiny of the fighters. There are some rarely used words in it. I think Drue had translated them wrong and had misinterpreted the whole thing. I think she summoned you, because she thought she would get supernatural touched fighters for the dark side, who even frightened the gods. But this spell summons fighters for the bright side, fighters who where the favourites or champions of a god. "  
  
He continued. "What I do not know, is why it get you. Well you are great fighters, but what have you to do with the gods of your world and the supernatural ?"  
  
Numair began explanations. "Well, Alanna was the chosen of the Goddess, Jon is the Voice of the Tribes and was spared and given back to Alanna by the Dark God. Thayet is Jon's wife and helped Alanna to get a magic artefact for Tortalls benefit. George was the King of the Rogues and he is the husband of Alanna and helped her. I am one of the biggest Mages and had contact with animal gods and I was helping to defeat Ozorne who was hated by the gods. Raoul and Gary are two of our greatest knights. And Daine is the most supernatural part of us, she is the chosen of the Graveyard Hag, one of our goddesses, she was the main force of the gods to punish Ozorne, she had much contact with the badger god and the most important point of all, she is the daughter of Gods of Weyryn the god of the hunt and the green Lady a smaller goddess for birth and herbs and housework. And Kitten is a dragon, so she is a magical creature and out of the realm next to the realms of the gods."  
  
"Well, so we know, how you came to this place, but how do we send you home?"  
  
"Great, more research" Xander groaned.  
  
"Well, we will translate the texts below to figure this out. Hopefully the clue is in there."  
  
So Willow and Giles started to translate the next pages in silence with the help of Tara. After that they were a bit taken aback. Giles tried to explain it to the rest. "Well, we know how you will get back to your realm, we even know, that you would not have to worry about the time and the events in your realm, cause you will get back, some minutes after you left- a year in the world you are summoned into should resemble an hour in your world. That's the good news. The bad news you can not get back by any spell. You have to fullfill your deed here and then the PTB will send you back. But we did not even know, what you are here for."  
  
Willow had an idea "I think you are here to help us, help us close the hellmouth. One of the prophecies about the next month could be about this: Giles you know which, the one we couldn't figure out. Because of the thing about winged Kittens and a chosen one married to a thief and the daughter of the hunt and so on. And I am starting to babble and will stop now."  
  
"I think you are right, maybe that is their deed."  
  
On patrol, they were on the hunt, Spike and Buffy had picked up the scent of a demon and they were following him into the graveyard. The fight was short, Alanna beheaded the demon, as Buffy who had distracted him, flew into a tree and hit her head. Spike was at Buffy's side in a second, trying to get her conscious again. Alanna joined his side and used a drop of her violet fire to wake Buffy. After that they dusted a couple of vamps and beheaded another demon. Alanna was getting really noisy. "So how long are you two together, I mean a vampire and a vampire slayer as a couple. Sounds strange."  
  
Buffy was snapping. "We are not an item. We are just friends." "Yeah lad and that's why he was so terrible worried about you passing out and yesterday about you being in the risk of being attacked by Alannas healing power or Angel."  
  
Spike was nervous, what would the slayer answer to that.  
  
"Well, he cares for me that does not . " Alanna cut her short "Girl he slept in your room yesterday, you trust him blind, and I can see you drooling at him, every time he has his back to you."  
  
"Ok, ok, I like him, more than a bit, but hey, Vampire slayer here, staking his kind." "But you love him" "Yeah. I do. But I am afraid. Afraid he could turn all grr and bloody like Angel, if I give him attention." Buffy had forgotten George and Spike, walking behind her and Alanna.  
  
After her last words, Spike gave her a hug. "Buffy, I had waited so long to hear those words from you. Don't be afraid, I love you and I have no sodding soul to loose, I love you without soul. And even removing the chip can't change that."  
  
Buffy and Spike were kissing now, forgetting everything around them. Alanna and George were seeing some vamps approaching the kissing couple and both went to attack. George throwing really sharp stakes, the way he was used to throw his knifes, Alanna beheading Vamp after vamp. As Buffy and Spike awoke from their kiss they just saw Alanna beheading the last vamp and several heaps of dust around George and Alanna.  
  
Both were shocked. "Sorry, you have saved us. Now, do you see how dangerous it is?" "No," Alanna responded, "it was just your first kiss in love. Will get better, I had to fight side by side with my loved ones, too."  
  
They went back to the house and the others. The research party told them about their info, and after that, the 4 on patrol duty showered, first Spike and Buffy than George and Alanna. (For everyone with a sick mind, there are two bathrooms in the Summers house)  
  
*********************************************  
  
Please review. 


	10. 10 Facts and shocking Xander

Back again. And I have to tell you that Scotland is beautifull . I wanna go back . I love the landscape the highlands, the lochs and the friendly people there. I don't want to be here in Germany. Its no country for me.  
  
Comments:  
  
@ oneinamilliongirl I´ll try.  
  
@coldfang. Maybe the temper of them will be an issue later  
  
@ intelligent fangirl yes, isn't it lovely I love Alannas temper  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After they had prepared themselves with some food and were all meeting, Giles explained there research.  
  
"We have found out, that Drue was the one who summoned you to this dimension. She translated a spell wrong. She thought she would get fighters for the dark side but she summoned fighters for the light, champions of their world, chosen by their gods."  
  
Spike couldn't surpress a giggle. "Drue and her madness, getting everything wrong. But wait, chosen of the goods. You are chosen ones of gods??"  
  
Alanna was grinning, her husband answered the question. "Yeah lad. Alanna is the chosen one of the great mother goddess, Jon is the King by law of the gods, Daine is the daughter of a god and a woman who became a lower goddess after her death and the chosen one of the graveyard hag, Thayet survived Sarain and helped Alanna to find one of her most important goals, Raoul and Gary are two of our greatest Knights and were helping the chosen one and the daughter, me too. And Numair is one of the greatest mages, a friend of the badger god, and he was helping the gods to destroy Ozornes reign. So yes we are all more or less special, oh and Kitten, as a dragon, should live as a neighbour to the gods."  
  
"Ok" Willow interfered in the following silence. "So we have to work on the other prophecy, now. Cause you can not go back before you fulfilled your goal here. The good news is, you would not miss much of the live in your world, as a year in our world resembles an hour in yours. The bad news - we do not know what your goal is and how to fulfill it."  
  
"So research mode once more." Xander resumed.  
  
"Yes, Xander, you are right. But I think we can work for one or two more hours now, and then continue in the morning." Giles said, cleaning his glasses.  
  
Buffy and Spike were sitting together, holding hands. Xander recognized it now. "Hey deadboy jr. put your hands of off her." He snapped.  
  
Buffy was getting angry. "If I like his hand there, it could be there. You are not the one to decide this."  
  
"But Buffy, hello, Vampire in front of you. Big nasty evil. Not holding hands with evils. " Xander babbled.  
  
Alanna was watching him looking something behind amused and angry. "Is he so intolerant or is he just dumb?"  
  
Xander wanted to throw a fit. "be silent." Alanna commanded. "Its no big thing. I am married to a former thief. Thayet is an exiled princess, I was a girl becoming a knight, Daine was officially base born and one of our sergeants Sarge is a former slave. Don't judge someone by such things, judge him by his behaviour and motives."  
  
George interposed, "He is good for her, lad. He loves her and deeply cares for her, wanting to protect her, the wish of every girl."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
sorry short chappy but my dad and my brother killed the computer and I hadn't had much time for writing. 


	11. 11 angels equal trouble

I decided to continue one of my old stories. I had abandoned this story in October, but now it's time for it again. Please remember, I am no native English speaker. I have never seen Buffy in English so I can not copy her slang. Same for the Tamora Pierce characters, I have read the Alanna and the Daine series in German. Please tell me, where I made mistakes, but do expect some.  
  
Comments on reviews:  
  
@ Coldfang: thanks  
  
@ Imp17: well, kitten will have her part in it .. Learn more about it later ;-)  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER! "But Buffy, hello, Vampire in front of you. Big nasty evil. Not holding hands with evils. "Xander babbled.  
  
Alanna was watching him looking something behind amused and angry. "Is he so intolerant or is he just dumb?"  
  
Xander wanted to throw a fit. "Be silent." Alanna commanded. "It's no big thing. I am married to a former thief. Thayet is an exiled princess, I was a girl becoming a knight, Daine was officially base born and one of our sergeants Sarge is a former slave. Don't judge someone by such things, judge him by his behaviour and motives."  
  
George interposed, "He is good for her, lad. He loves her and deeply cares for her, wanting to protect her, the wish of every girl."  
  
-  
  
Xander was still angry. "No, he can't be good for her, he is a freakin vampire for god's sake!" Willow interfered: "He is good for her, Xan. He loves her, and he can not loose his soul for this love. So there will be no other Angelus incident."  
  
Angel growled. He didn't like the ways things were developing right now. "Cause he has no soul to loose. Buffy, think about it! He can go evil whenever he likes. He is not like me."  
  
Alannas temper rose again. She got up and started to shake Angel. "Get real. He loves her, he is good for her. It's about the person, not about its kind! Stop bugging her! You may be her former lover, but the important word is former. No one has made any trouble since we arrived, except you!"  
  
Angel went into gameface, ready to slam the redhead into the wall. But she was grinning and a colour wall appeared around her. He tried to slam his fist into her face, just to burn his hand on this wall. She was still grinning. He growled.  
  
The next thing was, he felt himself being slammed into a wall by a very pissed Slayer. "Enough! Get over it. Or go back to LA and brood. But do not attack anyone in MY home again." She hissed.  
  
Spike was behind her, pulling her into his arms and ignoring Angel.  
  
Angel grabbed Spikes shoulder. Now Spike went into gameface, too. "Fingers off, poof." He commanded nearly growling. "And do not hurt the slayer. Go away, lick your wounds, tend to your hurt pride and do not hurt Buffy because your pride is hurt."  
  
Willow had enough. She flicked her hand and Angel flew off of Spike. "Spike is right, Angel. You are hurt and you try to hurt anyone else. Go away until you can behave again."  
  
Willow went back to her research. Angel waited until she wasn't paying attention, then he advanced Buffy and Spike again-with a stake. This time he was stopped by a force, nobody had considered before. Kitten was standing in front of him chirping angry. He tried to ignore her and step over her. At this point he was in for a lesson: Do NOT step over dragons, even if they are only small kids!" Kitten made a real angry noise and bit Angel, hard. Blood was flowing and Angel fell, his leg wasn't supporting him any longer. Kitten was fast and had put her jaw around his arm, not biting but warning.  
  
"Do not move, or she will bite again! And the first bite should have been enough." Daine explained to him. "Good Kitten. You saved them."  
  
Buffy and Spike who were awoken out of their embrace by the noise of the fallen Angel, saw him and the stake , the blood on his leg and the dragons jaw on his arm and growled. "That's enough! Could someone please enchant chains that will restrain even him? We will send him back to LA as a package tonight. And Angel, do not come back again, ever!" Buffy's tone went from an angry growl to a thankful and pride one. "Thanks, Kitten. You have done well. Do you mind to hold him a bit longer? Just until he is chained up. Good girl. "  
  
Numair put some magical chains on Angel and Kitten released her hold onto his arm. Buffy was next to her, wiping her clean from vampire blood and giving her some chocolate chips ice-cream as a small thanks. Kitten made a happy sound and started to eat the ice cream.  
  
*************************+  
  
Just a short chapter. I wanted to know, if anybody likes this story. If I get any reviews, except flames, I'll continue this. 


	12. 12 a day to rest and lies to be told

So next chapter. I won't be able to update regularly, but I'll update whenever I've got time to do so.  
  
Comments on reviews:  
  
First of all, thanks to both Oneinamilliongirl and ColdFang, my faithful reviewers!  
  
@oneinamilliongirl: I won't stop it again, glad you liked the chapter  
  
@ coldfang: yeah, isn't Kitten cute?  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Angel was chained up and everyone has decided that it was time to relax a bit. So they all went to bed. They decided, that they would be making a movie night the next evening as it was a Saturday, watching films that would introduce the Tortallians to the normal life in their world.  
  
The next day, Xander, Dawn and Tara went to buy snacks and food while the rest was starting another round of research.  
  
They also made a plan for the slaying and the kitchen duties, as nobody liked cooking for so much people. This afternoon, Daine, Gary and Tara were on kitchen duty. They were preparing a meal for all of them, and some salad for later on between the movies.  
  
Then a community worker came to check on Buffy and Dawn. She was shocked to see the house full of people. Buffy was really happy that the Tortallians were wearing normal cloths and had fake ID's as she saw the community worker.  
  
The first question of the community worker was about the bunch of people in the house. Thankfully it was a Saturday and holidays would start soon. So Buffy could explain the people as friends of them, who were visiting and the plan of a movie night with some other friends as well. They declared Daine as a friend of Dawn while the adults were introduced as friends of all of them. Kitten was hiding.  
  
Buffy was a bit afraid about the reaction of the community worker, who wanted to be introduced to all of the friends. But she did it.  
  
She asked them all into the living room and started explanations pointing at the people she meant. "Willow, she went to school with me, we are best friends and my mom liked her. She is currently enrolled at the college. Tara, good friend and Willows girlfriend, also a college student. Xander good friend since high school he is a construction worker, a carpenter. Anya is Xanders girlfriend, she works and the Magic Box. William also a long time friend he is currently working as a writer, he is doing poetry. Rupert Giles he is a mentor and was a good friend of my mother he owns "The Magic Box" and is there for me if I need advice. The others are visiting. They are visiting every few years for a while now. "Buffy was sweating, how should she explain the jobs of the Tortallians. She tried to cover it up. Jon here is married to Thayet, he is working as a manager, she is normally staying at home with the kids but is giving riding lessons to earn some money. Their kids are with the grandparents as they are every year in the holidays. George is a specialist on jewels and works in a jewellery he is married to Alanna who teaches martial arts. Raoul is working for a security firm. Gary is secretary to a local politician. Numair is a professor for old languages and medieval society and history and well versed in the knowledge and roots of legends. Daine is his bethroed and is a caretaker at a horse farm. She is also studying zoology."  
  
The community worker looked a bit sceptical and asked Daine some questions about bird anatomy and horses. Daine could answer all of them. Then she asked Numair two things about life in the medieval society. Numair knew that there were no magic here like in his country and explained things that way.  
  
Now the community worker believed them and asked about the movies they wanted to see. Willow showed her some PG 13 movies and answered another question about the food they planned to eat while watching the movies with showing her in the kitchen were the salads were nearly done.  
  
They were all relieved when after a short chat with Dawn the comm. worker left the house being satisfied that Dawn was in good care.  
  
Buffy was happy they were not just able to spin a story off about the Tortallians they were even getting brownie points for inviting the right people and not cutting Dawn out and meeting old friends even without their mother.  
  
Now there was just one thing to do, before they could eat dinner and then start the movies. They had to instruct the Tortallians about their fake work.  
  
It was easy to instruct Thayet, Alanna and Daine, while it took more time to explain the manager to Jon. Gary accepted his given job without problems, well he was a minister in his world. Raoul was briefed on modern weapons and security work, he was a commander after all and Numair got a book about languages, and the medieval society and legends of this world.  
  
After dinner, Buffy Dawn and Alanna had kitchen duty and were cleaning up.  
  
Spike, Numair, George and Willow were going to patrol and Anya was briefing Jon about his fake job, while Xander did the same with Raoul and Tara and Daine were looking into anatomy books and history of the werewolves. Oz would be fetched by the others, after patrol. Buffy was relieved, that she haven't had to explain the musician of the group before.  
  
Patrol was going easy. George dusted 3 Vamps using his stakes like his daggers, before anyone except Spike and him even realized that Vamps were approaching. Numair dusted the remaining two Vamps with fireballs while Willow was just instructing him.  
  
They found two demons of a common kind, who didn't last a minute before they were roasted by Numair and Willow and two more Vamps Spike declared his job. Then they fetched Oz and wandered back to the Summers house.  
  
They watched movies until late and then all of them slept in the living room, except spike who didn't wanted to be toast in the morning and went in the basement after everyone else was asleep.  
  
Kitten had liked the movies and chirped happy, she loved the food chips and ice-cream were so delicious she was really filled as she curled herself around Dawn to sleep. Dawn woke up briefly but liked the feeling of the baby dragon in her arm.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ok short and boring chapter, but you'll understand it sometimes. 


	13. 13 brief interlude Mrs Taggert

Comments on reviews: (BY THE WAY: REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!)  
  
@coldfang, yeah kitten is cute  
  
@oneinamilliongirl, it was one of the few jobs I could imagine for George, I had the idea to let him sell horses, or be a fighter, but something more accepted was better for the scene.  
********************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy groaned, who was calling them so dammed early? She wanted to rip his or her head off and just go back to sleep. "Yeah!" she answered the phone angry. "Hello, this is Mrs. Taggert speaking. I would like to speak with Buffy Summers." – "I am Buffy." – "Oh, sorry. Good morning Ms Summers. One of our people was at your place yesterday. She told me, that you have a huge group of friends visiting. I would like to check the situation at your house later today, meeting your friends. We have to work out if you are really capable of taking care of your sister." – "When?" – "At noon. And please introduce your friends to me. We will have to know them too." – "Sure no problem as some of them will stay with us or friends for the next week or two." – "So that's settled, I'll see you later, Ms Summers." – "Bye Mrs. Taggert."  
  
Buffy was shocked. "UP! All of you! Rise, now!" she yelled. "Scooby Meeting in the kitchen in 10 minutes! The rest will start to clean up this mess."  
  
Sleepily everyone got up. "What's the matter, Buffy?" Willow asked. "I got a call from Mrs Taggert, she wants to come over at noon, and she insisted on being introduced to all the people at the house." "Seems like our explanations yesterday weren't sufficient." Willow sighed. "Right now, we need a plan and a clean house." Buffy was near a nervous breakdown. "I'll call Giles." Tara offered.  
  
The scoobies went into the kitchen, while the Tortallians started cleaning up. It was decided that they would explain the Tortallians as guests, but because the house was clearly too crowded, Tara and Willow would live at Willows house for a few days, with some of the Tortallians. They decided to have Thayet, Jon, Gary and Raoul stay at Willows. They would put Alanna and George in Tara's and Willows room and Numair in the small guestroom, while Daine would stay with Dawn. They send Tara and Dawn shopping with the girls and Xander with the men and would later pack suitcases to cover the cover-story. Willow faked some used bus tickets to explain how they arrived and pinned a schedule for the lines that were leaving Sunnydale in the kitchen ... with some marked dates.  
  
Willow and Anya were doing kitchen duty while Buffy made the beds and put the suitcases into the rooms and the makeshift bed into Dawns room. The house was clean again. Willow was thinking about a meal that would be approved and made spaghetti and a bolognese and a napoli sauce to go with it. She prepared some salad for the vitamins.  
  
The others arrived early putting away the cloth, the Tortallians changed into cloth that really fit. They were instructed and ready for the visitor. Giles arrived late but still some minutes early enough.  
  
As Mrs Taggert arrived lunch was just ready to be served and they invited her to eat with them.  
  
She was positively surprised by the food and the polite group. Numair, Alanna and Giles started a conversation about some languages while Daine and Dawn were speaking about cloths. George was telling a story about a lost jewel that was found in an unusual place (he just let out that he was the one who had stolen it). Later Daine and Thayet were discussing horses.  
  
After lunch Mrs Taggert asked to have a word with all of them. They gathered in the living-room and she asked how this lot knew the Summers. They all had their stories prepared or well had a story like the scoobies.  
  
Giles explained that he was the librarian at the old Sunnydale High and that he shared an interest for art with Joyce, he got to know the whole family better, playing a part as a mentor and friend.  
  
Willow, Oz and Xander explained about being schoolmates of Buffy, becoming real god, if not best friends over the years. They also explained that Joyce was something of a surrogate mother to all of them, as their own parents hadn't had time for them.  
  
Tara was introduced as Willows girlfriend they had met at college and Anya as a former schoolmate and Xanders fiancée.  
  
George explained that he as a jeweller and a great fan of art had met Joyce nearly two decades ago and they became friends. On one of her work trips he introduced her to his wife and his friends and they liked each other from the first minute. They remained in contact, occasionally visiting and often calling the others. They had helped her to move to Sunnydale after her divorce and were on a visit now, to help her daughters.  
  
Now she asked him to explain about his relationship and past with his friends. He explained that Jon, Gary and Raoul were old friends of Alanna who was at the same school they were, actually she even dated Jon for some time. They all liked to hang out because they were all living in a small city and loving the same diner. Numair who also had an interest in art, well older art, history and medieval society met George at some time, helping him with some jewels which should look as medieval as possible. They liked each other and as small as the city was, they were becoming good friends fast. Thayet met Jon and they fell in love. She knew Daine who was working at the same farm, where Thayet was giving riding lessons. One day she invited Daine to join her, Jon and his friends in the evening to have some fun. Numair and her hit off and now they were engaged.  
  
Mrs Taggert accepted the story, but asked where everyone was sleeping. After hearing that Daine was sleeping in a makeshift bed in Dawns room and not with Numair (at least during their stay) and the others were not all staying in the summers house she was asking herself why her comm. worker had asked her to have a closer look.  
  
She asked what they had planned for the evening and the next day.  
  
They told her about a barbeque in the evening and visiting a horse farm the day after.  
  
Mrs Taggert asked to have a talk with Dawn alone and the others left the living room.  
  
Xander, Alanna, Jon and Anya were cleaning up the remains of lunch, washing the dishes and doing kitchen duty while Willow, Raoul and Gary went for a grocery shopping tour for the barbeque. Tara, Oz, Thayet and Daine set everything up in the garden and Buffy went into the basement to do some laundry and give Spike some blood. George, Giles and Numair went to the magic box to research a bit more or officially because Numair was interested in the books about myths, legends and languages and George would like to have a look at the jewellery and Giles had to open his shop for the Sunday tourists for at least some hours. 


End file.
